


Only You

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Romance, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: Diana is finally going to do it. In two days she'll be marrying the love of her life, however, upon learning of a male marriage tradition, that of the bachelor party, she is overcome by jealousy. Believing that Vic is entitled to all the marriage rights that come with being a man mixes with her refusal to let him watch another woman undress. She has no choice. Wonder Woman is going to strip for her future husband.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/The Question
Kudos: 1





	Only You

**_Justice League Cafeteria_ **

“So, sunday’s the big day hmm?” Dinah Lance asks teasingly, taking a sip of her drink through the straw, the other women leaning in once more to talk about their friend’s upcoming wedding. Diana just blushes and looks down, a mixture of nerves and excitement coiling within her guts. ‘Just two more days and I’ll be Diana Sage’ she thinks, her mind moving forward to their wedding day. It would be perfect. Even her mother was coming from Themyscira. The women present and a few of her Amazonian sisters would be bridesmaids while Vic had Wally as his best man, and other Leaguers as his groomsmen. The caterers, the band, the food. It was all ready and the only thing left to do was wait. ‘But that’s what’s killing me’ she thinks, her mind already fixated on their honeymoon, which was to be spent in Greece. ‘We can discover so much together!’ 

“I’m so excited for you Diana! You and Question are going to be very happy!” Ice says, the bubbly Norwegian unable to hide her excitement as she claps her hands together. Shayera just smiles from the end of the table, biting into her burger. She swallows and wipes her mouth with a napkin before speaking. “Always thought that you would wind up with Batman” she says, causing the entire table to begin laughing.   
  
Diana just rolls her eyes before smirking. “No, no. As good a friend as Batman is, we wouldn’t have worked well together” she says, looking toward Fire who arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Well, at least we know she has a type. Brooding, mysterious and faceless. Tell me, what is the difference between Batman and Question?” she asks curiously, causing all the women to lean forward, expecting something humorous in Diana’s response.

They weren’t let down. The Amazon leans in and begins to whisper conspiratorially. “The difference is that the Question doesn’t brood when he sees me laying on our bed with a small jar of cocoa butter on the end table. He just gets to work” she says, causing Dinah to begin laughing uncontrollably. Fire and Shayera are next while Ice sits there in silence, not understanding the joke. “I don’t get it” she says, causing the laughter to intensify.

Shayera leans over and pats the white haired woman on the shoulder. “The joke is that Diana isn’t the blushing virgin she used to be, and is now okay with having some girl talk of a more personal nature” she says in an “this is obvious but I’m a nice person” sort of way. Ice smiles and nods, finally understanding what was so funny. “Ohh, well I’m happy that you can share more personal things with us now friend” she says, once more excited. Diana gives her friend a sideways hug, feeling the woman’s enthusiasm to be infectious.

The laughter dies down and the women return to eating, but it isn’t long until Fire asks Diana the question that was on all of their minds. “So how are you feeling about Q’s bachelor party tonight?”

All the women look expectantly at the Amazon as they await her answer. The woman just shrugs and smiles. “Ohh I don’t mind. If Question wants to drink and feast with his friends to celebrate our wedding, who am I to stop them?” she asks, causing the others to look at each other nervously. “Umm, Diana, you do realize that that’s not all guys do at a bachelor party right?” Shayera asks, having become acquainted with what a bachelor party was some time ago. Diana just smiles naively, spearing some asparagus and moving it into her mouth. After a bit of chewing she swallows and turns back to the winged woman. “What do they do then? Board games? Television? Flash will be there, so it wouldn’t surprise me if they played video games. A few last acts of juvenile frivolity, though I don’t know why Question would need it. I wouldn’t prevent him from having some fun with his friends from time to time” she says, indeed knowing that to be true.

Fire sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing it gently. “Should I tell her?” she asks, the three other women nodding as none of them really wanted to be the bearer of bad news. The Brazilian sighs and turns toward Diana, not sure of how to pull this reveal off gently. “What?” Diana asks confusedly, the smile falling from her face slowly. “What do you have to tell me?” she asks. “Well, it’s just that, guys see this as one last hurrah you know? One last night of freedom where they can well...look at women” she says, hoping that she’d be able to take the discrete path forward. It was not to be and Diana is more confused than ever. “Question can look at women all he wants. Is he supposed to cover his eyes whenever you are around? And freedom? He isn’t a slave. Stop speaking in riddles. Tell me, what’s so secretive about tonight? Are they going to do something to Question?” she asks, her mind reverting to the lurid fantasies and stories told to her on Themyscira of male violence against one another. “Are they going to attack him?” she asks, thinking along the lines of gladiatorial combat.

“They’re going to try and get another girl to fuck him” Dinah comes out and says, tiring of the word games and the circular explanations. The other women around the table all gasp at the tactless blonde, turning on her instantly. “Dinah!” Ice says in open reproach, glaring at the woman. “It’s the truth, and we can’t hide it” Canary retorts, turning back to a now visibly upset Diana. “They’re going to take him to a strip club, a place where girls dance and take their clothes off. Usually that’s what most men do and they stop it there, but Ollie planned this party so we all know it won’t end there” she says sighing, crossing her arms under her chest and shaking her head.   
  
“I have no idea why you’re with that asshole” Shayera says, still angered at her friend but also knowing that the only reason she’d been so blunt was because of her inner jealousy and pain. The winged woman places her hand on Dinah’s shoulder and rubs it. “I don’t know either. It sucks, loving a guy like him you know? He can be so sweet and amazing at points, then an utter dirtbag at others”.

“Question...Question wouldn’t do that! I understand now. You think they see this last night of “freedom” as a night where he is unattached. Well that’s not true! He is not free then. He is mine. He certainly knows better than to do something that...that...cruel!” Diana says already fuming at the revelation. 

Ice is quick to comfort the woman, moving in to wrap an arm about her shoulder. “Even if Green Arrow wanted him to, I know that Question wouldn’t. He loves you too much Diana” she says, wanting the woman to see reason. “Why is he even going? Could they not have their male bonding time doing something less disgusting? Perhaps a hike or a water park or something” she says, not understanding at all. “Well, it’s just a guy thing. They see it as loosing their freedom and their ability to sleep with other women” Shayera adds, wanting to give some perspective to the situation. “It’s been going on for centuries. It’s just how it is at this point” she says, shrugging.

“Well I don’t like it, and I’m not going to let my fiancee go and ogle some......some...whores! If he wants to see a woman naked, I’m here for that” she says, pushing her tray of food away after completely loosing her appetite. “Well, you have to let him go. Every guy has a bachelor party” Dinah says, followed up by Fire. “Exactly, and I doubt he’d go along with anything Ollie had planned. He’ll go, drink a few beers and look at a few girls. Besides, Wally will be there. Aside from Q not seeing any other woman on Earth besides you, Wally would never let him do something stupid” Fire says, sounding convincing enough. 

Diana is silent, mulling over the words that had just been spoken to her and weighing the worth of their arguments. She eventually nods, though the frown is still present on her face. “Very well. I’ll let him have this debaucherous night” she says while thinking something else entirely. ‘I’m going there and making sure he behaves, or I’ll rip his head off’ she thinks. “Good, good. Glad you’re seeing reason. It’s just some teeny boppers with fake tits anyway. How can THE Wonder Woman be threatened by that?” Canary asks with a laugh. ‘Very easily’ her mind whispers with possessiveness, resolve to kill any woman who even looks at Vic entering her mind. 

“Great, anyways, I gotta get going. Monitor duty” Dinah says before standing up and throwing her tray of food away. Ice yawns, placing her hand on her mouth to cover the sound. “Excuse me, I am so sorry. I’m just tired. I think I’ll rest for a little while. Goodbye friends!” she says, standing up and moving away from the table as well. This leaves a fuming Diana and a nervous Fire with a contemplative Hawkgirl. “I’m worried now” Fire says, breaking the silence while Diana turns to look at the woman. “Why?” she asks curiously. “I was under the impression that you trusted Wally implicitly” she teases, her lips twisting into a smirk. “It’s just a few teeny boppers with, as was said, big tits. How could you possibly be threatened by that? Are you saying you don’t really trust Wally?” Diana asks, glad that one of the others understood what was going through her mind. “I do, I do” she says, quickly defending herself. “It’s just...well….when alcohol is flowing so freely and...well...I used to work at a gentlemen’s club and..”

“You what?” Shayera asks, her mouth agape as she stares at the woman. Fire just shrugs and sinks a bit in her seat. “I was young and, well, I needed money. I never did anything more than dance and strip, but many of the girls did. I left after two months. Please don’t tell Wally!” she practically begs, tears almost coming to her eyes. Diana is quick to comfort her, taking her shoulder in her hand. “Nobody is going to tell Wally. Your secret is safe” she says with a smile. Shayera nods as well. “I’d never tell. I don’t think he would care though. Just saying, Wally is one of those non-judgemental guys. And you? I’m pretty sure you could tell him that you killed the pope and he’d find a way to make it work with you still”.

Their words calm the woman down and she moves upward again, slumping against the table. “So, what you were saying before….you don’t trust Wally alone there either?” Shayera asks, wanting to get back on topic. Fire sighs, shaking her head. “That makes it sound so awful because I do, I trust him with everything. It’s just, the thought of him looking at someone else like he should only look at me? It just...well...:”

“I feel the same way. That’s why I’m going to Vic’s bachelor party. I’ll hide so as not to be seen, but I won’t be letting any harlot get near him”. Fire perks up at Diana’s words, a smile splitting her face. “I’m coming too” she says. “Me three” Shayera adds from across the table causing both women to look at her strangely. “What?” she asks, blushing and averting her eyes. Diana can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. “You just don’t want Superman looking at another woman do you? When are you going to tell him how you feel?” she asks seriously. The Thanagarian sighs and shrugs. “Tonight. I guess it’ll be as good a time as any if we’re in a room alone together you know?”

“Great! It’s settled then. What is the name of this place they’re going?” Diana asks Fire. “Ollie told Dinah it was called the Pit or something? I don’t know. I can probably get the place and address from Wally but, what are we going to do when we get there?” she asks, making Diana frown. She had absolutely no idea. “Well, I’ll talk with Vic. Perhaps suggest something that he’d rather enjoy. Maybe he and I will stakeout a Mcdonalds. He is always talking about the chemical compounds in their food. I usually don’t do that with him but if that’s what he wants I’ll do it” she says, hoping she could find a way to make Vic’s bachelor party fun and memorable without him looking at another woman. 

**_The Pit, Star City_ **

“Lighten up Vic! The music is going, the beer is flowing and the girls are showing!” says an already drunken Oliver Queen. He wrapped his arm about his friend’s shoulder, sloshing a bit of beer on his sleeve as he does. “I am lightened up Ollie” he says, not pushing the man off but not really engaging either. He was bored, beyond bored if he was being totally honest. 

“Whaaaa? You haven’t even gotten a dance with a girl yet. I rented this whole place out, we own it for the night. Don’t be a stick in the mud” the blonde man says, eyeing a rather busty blonde that walks by. “Hey toots! Another drink please” he says. “I actually think he’s had enough for right now” Vic butts in, watching as Ollie is distracted by the passing of a shapely brunette. “Well, if you need anything cutie, you let me know hmm? And I do mean anything” she says, leaning down to give him eye level access to her bare chest. Vic for his part, keeps his eyes on her face, nodding along. “Yes, I’m sure I will. Thank you” he says, trying to get her out of there as fast as possible. 

She winks and begins to walk away, adding an obvious extra sway to her hips as she does. “Hey! Why’dya do that? She was going to get me a drink, and you a blowjob!” Ollie says, somewhat angrily. “Look, Ollie. I really do appreciate all of this. I get it. It’s tradition and all. Come on though, ease up. I’m not going to cheat on Diana ever, especially two days before our wedding” he says, watching gratefully as Wally, Clark and a disguised J’onn move over towards them. “Hey fellas! Can you believe this? Vic doesn’t wanna get laid one last time before he puts on the ‘ole ball and chain” Ollie says chuckling. “A wise policy” says an appreciative J’onn, disguised as a nondescript man in a suit instead of his normal getup and martian green skin.

“Lay off him Ollie. Jeez, not everyone needs to be a horndog” Wally says before hiccuping, falling onto the couch next to Vic. “Thanks Wally. Had a bit much huh?” Vic asks, patting his red haired friend on the shoulder. “Yup” Clark says, sitting down on the opposite couch. The man looked completely out of his depth here, his eyes darting around nervously and shyly. “Come on supes..I mean, Clark, lighten up. This is great for ya! After all, Lois left you like a mon...ooooff” Ollie begins before being elbowed in the side by Vic. “Ohh crap, sorry man. I’m..I’m drunk” Ollie says, looking genuinely upset by his faux pas. 

“It’s fine” Clark quickly assuages his friend. Vic knew he was still sore about it, but he was getting over it. Slowly. “But we’ve got something that’ll cheer us all up!” the billionaire says, standing up, or at least he tries too. He falls right back into his seat and begins to laugh. “Actually, it’s for you guys then. I’m too drunk to deal with this right now” the blonde says before passing out, snoring instantly as his chin rests against his chest.   
  
Vic is left confused and speechless, wondering what the hell his friend had been saying. He looks up turning towards the others in the hope that they might have some sort of explanation but he gets only blank and confused stares in return. “Wonder wha…”

“Ladiiiiies and gentlemen. We have a special announcement tonight for you” the intercom spews out, coming to light as an unseen announcer begins to speak. “A special announcement for a special night. Our friend Vic here is getting married!” the voice says, a spotlight coming out at random and landing on the redheaded man, who quickly puts his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. The quick shuttling of the beam towards them causes Ollie to wake up, instantly moaning at how he was woken up so quickly. “Let’s give our lucky guy a hand huh folks?” the announcer adds, the girls all stopping to let out cheers and whistles. 

As the applause dies down slowly the announcer continues and Ollie, finally awake, smiles and wraps an arm about Vic’s shoulder and uses him to steady himself as the two stand. “What’s going on Ollie?” Vic asks, the men nervously standing. “Shhhh listen” Ollie says.  
  
“Vic, you’ve got a good friend. All of you do. Let’s give a special hand to Oliver Queen who has not only rented out our club for the entire night, but has also paid for all his friends to have a room all to themselves for the rest of the night!” he finishes exuberantly, drawing cheers from the girls and a myriad of reactions from the guys. “Ollie!” Vic says, glaring at his friend but still managing to support him on his arm. “Come on dude, Bea is gonna be pissed at me if I do that” Wally complains, feeling himself sober up a bit.

“I’m not quite sure what’s happening but, judging from your reactions, it isn’t good. What’s going on?” the Martian asks. Clark sighs and turns to his disguised friend and colleague. “Ollie got us all night private dances, which means we sit in the room and watch these girls for as long as we want. I hope watch is all they’re doing Ollie. Anything else would be illegal” he says, looking towards the blonde who put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“All funds exchanged are for time only and not for sexual favors” he says before winking and pulling Vic and Wally closer to him. “But hey, if anything happens, it’s just something between two consenting adults” he says, causing the two redheads to roll their eyes almost simultaneously. “Ollie, please let’s just…”

“Come on, give it a try huh? Just half an hour. I got the place for the whole night. You don’t like it, we leave but this is tradition. Has to be done. Vic was to watch one insanely hot girl get naked for him before he gets married. Alright?” he says insistently. 

“Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up but nothing is happening alright? I’m just gonna watch for a few minutes then I’ll leave. Now, where do we go to do this?” Vic asks, blushing bright red at the thought of what he was about to do. ‘God, don’t let Diana find out’ he thinks, watching as Ollie points towards a row of doors on the opposite end of the club. “Lets get this over with” Clark says, moving towards the one on the far end. Apparently, Ollie had also had a name tag placed on each door. Clark’s was at the far end and he shakes his head before opening it and entering, closing the wooden door behind him.

“Come on Vic. Got a special surprise for you man!” Ollie says, pointing towards a door on the left. “I’m going to wind up killing you aren’t I?” the conspiracy theorist says before he picks up his fedora, now brown instead of his alter ego’s blue, and walks over toward the door. 

**_Minutes Before, Behind the Stage_ **

“I knew it. Ollie is trying to get him laid” Shayera says, looking out from behind the curtains while Diana smiles. She was quite pleased with Vic and how he was handling the situation. She had wanted to kill the blonde who was so obviously making eyes at her man, but she’d been able to bite that back easily enough when Vic seemed to not respond to her whatsoever.   
  
The others noticed as well.

“If I didn’t know that you two screwed like rabbits I’d honestly think he’s gay” Shayera says with a smirk, ducking back quickly as a waitress passes by. “He most certainly isn’t. Just loyal” Diana says with a wide smile. “Wally too. Why were we so worried?” Beatriz asks from the other side, sneaking peaks at the speedster from over Shayera’s shoulder. 

“Because you don’t want some girl shaking her tits at your guys?” Shayera says sarcastically, causing Fire to blush and roll her eyes. “I...I...dammit. I’m still jealous” she admits finally. “As am I. Wait...be quiet” Diana says, hearing the announcer call out to the group. A small debate seems to break out amongst the men until finally they begin moving towards the rooms the girls had seen on the side.

“What’s going on?” Diana asks, answered immediately by Fire who seemed to be enraged. “Aquele bastardo loiro!” she hisses, reverting to Portugese in her anger. “He’s getting them private dances” she says, causing the others to shrug. “So?”

“Private dances are when things get more...personal” Fire says with a furious scowl marring her features. “That’s illegal” Shayera says, a hand instantly reaching back to rub Diana’s shoulder. The woman was shaking with anger. “I’ll kill him. I will. I don’t care how Dinah feels about him, I’ll kill that man” she says, not able to help the tears that are streaming down her face. She knew Vic wouldn’t cheat on her, but it still hurt to see him go into that room. 

“I’m not going to let this happen” Fire says, standing and adjusting her green top, the three of them not having bothered to change before coming here. She moves the fabric downward, showcasing more of her cleavage than before while pushing her pants down ever so slightly to expose more of her hips. “What are you doing?” Shayera asks curiously.

“I’m going to dance for Wally” Fire says simply, looking into the mirror that had been left behind the curtains for the very purpose of checking makeup. “What?” Diana asks, shocked at the random turn of events. “You heard me. Wally came here for fun. He deserves it, but I’m not going to let him even be put in a position where he’d think of cheating. So, if he wants a stripper, he has one” she finishes, checking her look now. “How does this look?”

“Like a slutty version of you Bea” Shayera says, with a smile on her face. “Good” the Brazilian replies with a shrug. “I’m going to sneak around the back and politely convince whoever they are sending into Wally’s room to let me take over”. Shayera can’t help but smile, deciding to work on her own look. “Shayera, what are you doing?” Diana asks, scandalized as her level headed friend slipped out of her pants before leaning down to put her boots back on. “I think Fire is onto something. The guys deserve some fun tonight, but I really don’t want the guy I’ve been in love with since joining the League to ogle some other girl as soon as he’s single and I have a chance. I’m gonna make sure Clark sees me” she says, adjusting her own top.

“Don’t kill me for saying this, but, maybe you should dance for Vic” Fire suggests.

Diana feels her eyes widen in shock, and she opens her mouth to retort instantly before she is quieted by Shayera. “Come on, you know you’re going to get in there and shake what you got for Vic” she says moving forward and placing both of her hands on the Amazon’s shoulders. “Vic deserves a good night. He should watch a sexy woman undress for him. Don’t you think he deserves that to be you?” she asks, causing the woman to pause and consider.

The thought of undressing in front of men, seductively moving about a pole for the enjoyment of a leering crowd? It was unthinkable. ‘It isn’t a crowd. It’s just Vic. And he does anything but leer at you’ her mind says. She bites her lip and turns her head to the side. With a sigh she turns back and nods. “Alright. I’ll be my fiancee’s entertainment for the night” she says, getting a quiet whoop of support from her friends. “Thatta girl” Fire says while Shayera just smirks. 

“At least you’re already dressed sexily enough to strip. No adjustments needed” the Thanagarian says, sneaking off to the side of the covered stage and making ready to bolt down the hallway. “Clark is in the third room, Vic is next to him while Wally is there” she says, pointing down the hall at the doors. She’s about to say something else when she goes silent and chuckles to herself. 

“Say what you want about Ollie, he certainly does know how to outdo himself” she says, gesturing for the others to join her. Diana moves forward cautiously, followed by her green haired friend. “What...Hera help me! He did not!” she says to herself as her eyes set on the women that Ollie had prepared for his friends. All were busty and gorgeous from what could be easily seen of them, which was most of their bodies. However, the real cherry on the pie was the costumes they were wearing. The woman outside of Vic’s room was almost entirely nude except for a wrap about her breasts and a loincloth covering her nether regions. Her body was painted to make her appear as Cheetah, the villainess who most often fought with Diana. 

The others were dressed as Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Livewire and Poison Ivy. “Ohh god that’s...Diana wait!” Shayera says, trying to grab her friend’s shoulder and stop her as she walked toward the group. She is unable to as the Amazon shrugs her off and continues her advance on the women. Ignoring the other three, she moves right on the false Cheetah. “Leave. Now” she says, standing in front of the women. “Pfft, as if. I’m set to make a good amount of money of that guy in there. Seems a little uptight but I’ll get him to loosen up” she says, inspecting her nails.   
  
In one fluid motion the Amazon grabs the woman by her cloth covering, pulling her upwards and off the ground, causing the other women to gasp in horror or nervousness. “Diana, come on, put her down” Shayera says, watching as the fake Livewire and Poison Ivy rush off. “I wont tell you again whore. Leave” she repeats, watching as the woman struggles to escape her grip. “What’s the big deal? He’s just a guy. Plenty here for you to get tips off of. Why you picking on me?” she asks. Diana leans in close, her breath breaking against the woman’s skin. “He’s my guy” she warns, dropping the woman to the ground and watching in satisfaction as she scurries off, not even a word thrown back. 

“Woah” the last stripper says, having stayed to watch surprisingly. “Crashing your guys bachelor party huh? One lucky son of a gun. Ya gonna dance for him yourself then?” the woman asks, sounding a lot like the actual Harley Quinn. ‘Probably just really into her character’ Diana thinks, appraising the woman. “It’s none of your business” she says simply, watching as the masked woman shrugs. “No probs Wondy. But hey, I got a gig to work and a cutie to work it on. Any of you ladies attached to the handsome guy in this room?” she asks, conking out her hip and placing a hand on it while pointing at the door. “Who, J’onn?” Shayera asks, happy that the affair had passed with minimum violence and that they didn’t strike anyone as particularly convincing female justice League members. “Go right ahead” Fire says with a smirk.

“Thank ya very much” she says before opening the door and entering quickly. “She was….convincing” Shayera says a little suspiciously before letting the thought drop as she sees Diana looking at the door in front of her nervously. “I don’t know how to dance like that” she admits.

“It’s easy. Nobody does when they start. Just move sexily and touch yourself in the way you think he’d like to touch you. Rub your breasts and expose yourself very slowly to him. If anything let the music just kind of...move you” Fire suggests, speaking from experience. “You got this Diana!” Shayera says, making the Amazon feel a lot better. 

“Have fun you two” she says, reaching for the door. “Give your husband to be a night to remember!” Fire teases and Diana can’t help but feel a little empowered. She just hoped Vic wouldn’t mind. ‘Maybe he wanted to see another girl do this for him’ she thinks, closing the door behind her and entering into the foyer. She hears the faint hum of music and looks straight ahead towards the open stage, a steel pole set in the middle of it. She gulps, feeling a thrill of excitement run up her back at doing something so scandalous. ‘It’s for Vic’ she says to herself mentally and begins to walk out on stage before she shifts the way she moves. 

‘Be sexy. Simply enough’ she says, putting an extra sway into her hips and taking longer to advance, drawing out the movements of her long legs. ‘Hey, this is actually a little fun’ she thinks as she moves out onto the stage, her boots providing a comforting rhythm of sound. She turns her head slightly while moving towards the pole, watching as Vic paces back and forth. He finally seems to notice her and quickly turns. “Listen miss, I really don’t want to do this. I’m sure you’re a nice girl and you’re pretty and all but I...Diana?” he asks, stopping for a moment to watch as his fiancee walks out onto the platform. His eyes are instantly drawn to her hip however, watching as the fabric of her panties rides up ever so slightly. 

“Hello Vic” she says, trying to purr seductively and managing to do a relatively good job at it. ‘I’ll have to thank Selina sometime for teaching me that’ she thinks, remembering how she worked with the cat themed thief from time to time. “I hear you’re getting married” she teases, grasping the pole and swinging out around it before pulling into it, letting him see the steel rod press between her breasts. 

‘God I wish that were me’ Vic thinks, stunned and motionless as his mouth hangs open. ‘Ohh gods he looks so cute! This is funny. I wish I had a camera’ she thinks before lowering herself down the pole and onto her knees. It was then that the music kicked in, and she felt a strange sensation overcome her as she rose and turned on the pole, pressing her rear end against the chilly steel.

_“Don’t tell me that you dooon’t like, anything about me. I see it in your eyes thaat look, think that I don’t notice? Don’t hide what you feel innnside. Baby I can feel the same. Whatcha do is up to youuu. So maybe you should try againnnn, or maybe you just faade awayawayayyy”_

‘I like this song’ she thinks as she turns, throwing her hair over her shoulder and showing her back to him. She begins to push her corset down, exposing her pink nipples to the cool night air before her stomach is also free. She slides the loose garment down her legs, making a show of bending over and exposing her barely covered flower which was hidden only by the thin strip of her panties. She slowly turns, her hands on her breasts, covering them before she slowly pushes them down her taught and slightly muscled stomach.

She locks eyes with Vic and watches as he looses his balance, falling back into the chair provided for him. She can see the bulge in his pants and can’t help the utter pride she had in herself for her ability to elicit such a reaction on her first try.

The music increases in tempo and beat, forcing Diana back onto the pole, only this time she pulls into it and turns to him. She runs her fingers over her panties, simulating the act of playing with herself for his amusement. ‘Hera forgive me but this is too much’ she thinks, turning to lean against the pole while reaching back and pushing her panties down, letting them slowly slide down her skin exposing her most private place to her lover. 

“Diana” he moans out breathily, a predatory look in his eyes as he strokes himself through his pants. She can’t hide the surprise at seeing such an act but only bites her lip and presses a finger into herself in response. “Hmm Vic” she moans, equally as breathily before she straightens up and slowly teases her finger out of herself, moving it upwards to play with her nipple. She still wears her boots, something that Vic absolutely adores. ‘He’d make me wear them to bed every night if he could’ she thinks while she reaches up and bundles her hair in her hands, pushing it further upwards and then letting it cascade back down over her head and shoulders. She walks toward Vic, repeating the action over and over until she steps down off of the stage. 

She slowly sinks to the floor, crawling towards him on her hands and knees, a seductive smile splitting her face as she gets to his legs. She rests her hands on his thighs, smirking up at him, though it’s a little nervous. “Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials” she says, kissing his thigh through his pants, her eyes constantly focusing on the bulge that seems to be rising more and more. “I hope this is a good send off gift” she says, reaching up and working on undoing his pants, pulling them down in one fluid motion and revealing his turgid member. He winces in pleasure as her hand grasps him, and she leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to his head. “Diana, dammit, I...fuck, you’re amazing” he says, causing her to smile and begin to slither up his body more and more until she is stradding his hips, his cock resting against her moistening lips. 

She brushes her hand through his hair and grabs his tie with her other, pulling him upwards to kiss him deeply, all the while she gently grinded herself against him. “I wanted you to have your night, but I..I was jealous. I didn’t want you to watch another girl dance for you. That’s my job alone” she teases, moaning as he tries to penetrate her. She teasingly backs off, preventing him from getting a good angle on her before she would lean back in to encourage him to try once more.

His arm circles around her lower back, crushing her to him and preventing her from escaping again. “Diana, it’s only you” he teases, pushing his mouth to her breast and suckling on her nipple. She moans and gasps, humping against him and sighing in pleasure as she feels his head press into her. She wanted him where he belonged, ensconced within her and soon she would get it. 

“Ready for your one last hurrah Mr. Sage?” she asks, glad that she had went through with this insane but quite enjoyable plan. “As long as it’s with you, soon to be Mrs. Sage” he teases, leaning up to suckle at her neck while his palm slaps her ass cheek, causing her no small amount of surprise and pleasure. She can’t help but moan and buck against him as he is fully inserted into her, his loving embrace calming all her worries.   
  
“Ohh fuck, Diana you’re so tight!”

_Betcha never, betcha never, betcha never thought we’d get this faaaar. Betcha never, never ever, Betcha never thought you’d touch my heart. Betcha never, betcha never, betcha never thought I’d surrender, betcha never thought you’d ever get with me. I betcha never thought of that_

She humps herself against him, impaling her moistening petals on his rod with a reckless abandon as he returns his mouth to her breasts. “Ohh Vic...I’m...I’m...I’m gonna cuuuuum!” she moans, not realizing how aroused she had been by her own little dance routine for him. “Me too” he moans, grasping her hips and slamming her down on him once more, knowing the Amazon could not only take it but enjoyed taking it. 

He feels himself erupt within her, coating her walls with his love and possession, while she falls against his shoulders, her first orgasm ripping through her body intensely. She pants, leaning her forehead, now slick with sweat, against his, rubbing his chest as she does. “That was my first, and best lap dance” he says finally, rubbing her back and remaining inside of her, already hardening. She can’t help but chuckle, reaching up to tease her finger against his lip. “It won’t be the last either, as long as it’s with me” she warns. 

He nods and looks down at their enjoined sexes, beginning to move himself slightly, already once more at half mast. She moans, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and bouncing herself down on him, wincing at the pain and pleasure he is giving her by using her sensitive love tunnel. “I’m uhhh supposed to...shit...give you this” he says, handing her a stack of one hundred dollar bills. “I’m not a whore Vic” she moans, not really caring about something as trivial as money at this moment. 

“Of course not. You’re my sex kitten huh?” he asks teasing, now thrusting into her at a much more controlled pace than previously. “But I wanna put these bills in your boots. It’ll be hot” he teases, licking her neck along the pulse point.   
  
“If you...ohhh...must” she says, finding the idea rather tantalizing as well. Her thoughts are confirmed as she sees him stuff the paper bills against her skin. “We’ll have to thank Ollie later for adding to our honeymoon fund” he says, grabbing her ass cheeks and squeezing harshly.

“Ohhh yes” she says, indeed planning on thanking the blonde man. ‘His adulterous intentions for my future husband were squashed by one fact’ she thinks, riding her man into the chair. ‘I’m his sex kitten’

She hated that the nickname was already appealing to her.

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Ollie awoke with a start, having been sleeping quietly for the past few hours. The club was now empty, only a few waitresses left, boredly talking to one another. ‘Damn, if only I wasn’t drunk’ he says, turning to see the door to Vic’s personal room open. The man exits, wearing only his trousers and button up.

He held a girl close to him, and she was wearing his overcoat and fedora which hid her no doubt voluptuous figure from them. He smiles wide, knowing that the Cheetah trick had undoubtedly gotten to his friend. ‘Fucking your wife’s enemy? Gotta be hot’ he thinks, wondering what it would be like to fuck Banshee, Dinah’s personal opponent. 

The other doors open as well, with each man stepping out with a girl huddled in close to them. “Woah, all of you did it? You all fucked?” he asks excitedly, standing up to congratulate his friends. It’s only when he gets near Wally that he gets a close look at the girls. “Beatriz?” he asks, noticing how the green haired woman clung to her happy and now lipstick smeared boyfriend. 

Clark had Shayera on his arm, and both looked positively pleased with themselves. The red haired woman kept looking up at the man of steel like he was made of pure gold, a look that was returned eagerly. J’onn was different in that he was carrying the woman who no longer wore her mask. 

His eyes widen as he realizes who it is. “Harley Quinn? The actual…”

“Yeah, yeah. I work nights here. After I left Mr. J it was hard to make ends meet” she teases before kissing the disguised martians cheek. “None of my other customers get the treatment I gave my green love machine here though! I ain’t working here no more by the way. I’m gonna join your boys and girls club” she teases, obviously giddy and giggly at such an abrupt change. J’onn just smiles, a rare sight on the stoic martian. “Well, pending approval..” he begins before Clark, Diana, Vic and Wally all say “approved” simultaneously. They were in much too good a spirit to let something drag them down. 

“Well...shit” Ollie says, shaking his head at Wally, disappointed. “Well, Beatriz. You ruined your boyfriend’s last good chance to get laid. Hope you’re happy” he says with a teasing smirk. “On the contrary, I ensured he got laid” she says, turning his head with her hand to kiss him. “Multiple times as a matter of fact” he says against her lips.

Clark just reaches down and rubs Shayera’s maskless cheek, not knowing what to say. Finally she rolls her eyes and reaches up, grasping his chin. “Come here farm boy” she says, locking her lips onto his.

“Well, at least Vic knows how to play the game” he says, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “How was the girl I got ya? She a good fuck?” he asks. Diana smirks under the fedora and begins to lead her fiancee away by tugging on his hand. “You’ll never know Ollie” she says as they all begin to walk away. “You’ll never know”.

He shakes his head and sees Vic take his hat off of the woman’s head, and he feels a weight settle in his stomach. “Ohh shit Diana. I’m so so…” he starts but is cut off by a quick punch thrown into his gut. He falls to the floor and grabs his stomach. “I deserved that” he says, watching as Diana stands over him. His first thought is that she was probably naked under Vic’s coat.

“If you ever try to get him to cheat on me again, I’ll kill you” she says, looping her arm through Vic’s and making toward the exit of the club.   
  
“That’s fair” Ollie says, having learned his lesson….for the day.

  
  
  



End file.
